callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
John "Soap" MacTavish
'John''' "Soap" MacTavish - szkocki żołnierz, główny bohater Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Pojawił się tam jako sierżant drużyny snajperskiej oraz pirotechnik, a w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 jako kapitan i dowodzący Task Force 141. Odgrywał główną rolę w wojnie ultranacjonalistów, był nowicjuszem Special Air Service i członkiem zespołu Kapitana Price - Bravo Team. Wystąpił jako postać grywalna w sporej części misji SAS w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 występował jako postać niezależna (z wyjątkiem trzech ostatnich misji, w których gracz wciela się w niego), zaś w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 gracz w ogóle nie ma nad nim kontroli (poza prologiem). Zmarł w wyniku odniesionych obrażeń po tym, jak spadł z eksplodującej wieży kościelnej, podczas próby zamachu na Makarowa. Biografia Wczesne życie Niewiele wiadomo na temat wczesnego życia Soapa z wyjątkiem tego, że jest wyznania rzymskokatolickiego (widać to na jego nieśmiertelnikach). Pochodził ze Szkocji, co wskazywał jego charakterystyczny akcent i szkocka flaga pojawiająca się w tych samych cutscenkach (w Modern Warfare 3) co jego nieśmiertelniki. Kariera wojskowa W cutscence przed misją "Twierdza" na nożu, na którym zawieszone są nieśmiertelniki Soap'a widać napis "Per Mare, Per Terram" (Na Morzu, Na Ziemi) - motto Royal Marines. To sugeruje, że John służył kiedyś w RM (prawdopodobnie w 45 Commando, z siedzibą w Arbroath w Wielkiej Brytanii). Kariera w S.A.S. P.N. ćwiczy przed misją "Zbędna Załoga"]] "Soap" zaczął swoją karierę w SAS przed rozpoczęciem wojny domowej w Rosji. MacTavish rozpoczął służbę jako Sierżant, co było nietypowe w Special Air Service, gdyż żołnierze świeżo przybili z selekcji byli zazwyczaj degradowani do niższego stopnia, przez co nie był dobrze traktowany przez Price'. Podczas pobytu w obozie treningowym w Credenhill w Wielkiej Brytanii, Soap został przeszkolony przez członka SAS - Gaza, w zakresie technik używania broni. Potem został wysłany do Kapitana Price'a. Soap był określany przez Gaza jako P.N. (Pieprzony Nowicjusz, z angielskiego F.N.G. - Fucking New Guy). Po zaliczeniu szkolenia w walce w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, Soap został poinformowany o misji polegającej na przejęciu statku handlowego znajdującego się na Morzu Beringa. Po dotarciu na statek, Soap, kapitan Price, Gaz i kilku członków SAS szukali ładunku nuklearnego transportowanego pod pokładem. Po oczyszczeniu okrętu z załogi i żołnierzy rosyjskich, oraz przechwyceniu ładunku frachtowiec został ostrzelany przez rosyjskie MiGi i zaczął tonąć. W trakcie ucieczki z tonącego statku Soap złapał się za rampę helikoptera i zaczął się ześlizgiwać, ale został uratowany przez Price'a. Ratunek agenta o kryptonimie Nikolai Po wykonaniu misji na frachtowcu, Soap, Price i Gaz zostali wysłani na Kaukaz w Rosji w celu uratowania informatora, który zostawił manifest okrętowy na statku - człowieka o pseudonimie "Nikołaj". Przy pomocy rosyjskich lojalistów dowodzonych przez sierżanta Kamarowa udało im się wyciągnąć Nikolai z pola walki. Jednakże helikopter, którym zespół ratunkowy miał się ewakuować z Rosji został zestrzelony przez pocisk typu ziemia-powietrze wystrzelony przez Ultranacjonalistów. Bravo Team, Nikołaj i członek ekipy ratunkowej zmuszeni byli do przebijania się przez linie wroga przed udzieleniem wsparcia przez samolot AC-130H zwany "Wildfire". Wsparcie samolotu umożliwiło komandosom przebicie się do strefy lądowania, skąd zostali ewakuowani śmigłowcami. Poszukiwania Al-Asada Następna misja skierowała Soapa i Bravo Team do Azerbejdżanu. Polegała ona na zlokalizowaniu kryjówki Khaleda Al-Asada, przywódcy rebelii na bliskim wchodzie. Z pomocą logistyczną Nikołaja i wsparciem żołnierzy rosyjskich lojalistów SAS oczyścił wioskę z sił ultranacjonalistycznych i odnalazł Al-Asada. Soap był świadkiem jego przesłuchania i egzekucji przez kapitana Price'a, który dowiedział się, że Imran Zachajew był protektorem Al-Asada. Następnego dnia Soap'owi przydzielona rola żołnierza wsparcia. Wyposażono go w M249 i karabin snajperski M21. Następnie wraz z oddziałem przystąpił do walki z dużą ilością wojsk ultranacjonalistycznych. Po odparciu ataku został ewakuowany wraz z Bravo Team przez amerykańskich komandosów dowodzonych przez sierżanta Griggs'a. Pościg za synem Zachajewa Ostatnia misja MacTavisha w trakcie wojny domowej polegała na powstrzymania Zachajewa. Po połączeniu się z siłami zwiadu USMC, Soap i jego sojusznicy chcieli dotrzeć do Imrana za pośrednictwem jego syna - Wiktora. Następnego dnia konwój z Wiktorem dojechał do placówki, którą Bravo Team wcześniej zabezpieczyło. Komandosi przebrani za żołnierzy ultranacjonalistycznych wciągnęli ochronę Wiktora w zasadzkę. Podczas tej walki, Soap i Griggs zapewniali wsparcie ogniowe reszcie drużyny z drewnianej wieży wartowniczej. Jednakże Wiktor Zachajew rozbił swojego łazika o jedną z nóg wieżyczek, przewracając ją. Zamieszanie powstałe po wypadku Wiktor wykorzystał do ucieczki. Oszołomiony Soap nie był w stanie ruszyć w pogoń za Wiktorem. W końcu MacTavish otrzeźwiał i razem z Griggsem ruszyli w pogoń za uciekinierem. Po pościgu przez małe miasteczko, który skończył się na dachu pięciopiętrowego budynku, Soap i reszta drużyny otoczyli Wiktora. Nie chcąc zdradzić tajemnic swego ojca, Wiktor popełnił samobójstwo, zanim Soap zdążył go rozbroić. Stawka 15.000 atomówek Wściekły na wieść o śmierci swojego syna, Zachajew postawił Wielkiej Brytanii i Stanom Zjednoczonym ultimatum - jeśli brytyjskie i amerykańskie siły nie opuszczą Rosji, Zachajew wystrzeli zdobyczne pociski ICBM uzbrojone w głowice nuklearne, w kierunku wschodniego wybrzeża USA. Aby uniemożliwić Zachajewowi atak na Amerykę, Soap, Price, Gaz, Griggs i kilkunastu innych żołnierzy SAS i Sił Zwiadu USMC wylądowało na spadochronach w górach Ałtaj w celu dotarcia do bazy rakietowej. Jednakże ich misja zostaje opóźniona z powodu złapania Griggsa przez patrol Ultranacjonalistów. Po odbiciu Amerykanina, Soap podłożył dwa ładunki C4 pod nogi słupa wysokiego napięcia i zdetonował je, odcinając dopływ prądu do bazy. Po odcięciu Ultranacjonalistów od zasilania drużyna przegrupował się z amerykańskimi snajperami. W tym momencie żołnierze koalicji stali się świadkami odpalenia dwóch pocisków międzykontynentalnych. Po wejściu na teren bazy, drużyna zaciekle walczył z czasem, by dotrzeć do sali dowodzenia i zdetonować je w powietrzu. Gdy komandosi wdarli się do podziemnego kompleksu, Rosjanie odpalili kolejne dwa pociski. Po zneutralizowaniu zagrożenia żołnierze opuścili instalację w ciężarówkach wojskowych, uciekając przed pościgiem wojsk Zachajewa. Most, którym jechali komandosi został ostrzelany przez nieprzyjacielski śmigłowiec, co doprowadziło do uwięzienia Soap'a i reszty grupy w śmiertelnej pułapce. Przybywające na miejsce siły Zachajewa odcięły żołnierzy grupy uderzeniowej. Gaz otrzymał wiadomość od Kamarowa, który poinformował go, że siły lojalistów wkrótce udzielą przybędą z pomocą. Na moście wybuchła cysterna z gazem, co spowodowało ogłuszenie, odniesienie ran lub utratę przytomności przez większość żołnierzy znajdujących się w pobliżu pojazdu.Griggs, który zachował przytomność został zabity podczas próby przeniesienia Soapa w bezpieczne miejsce. Zachajew wraz z dwoma jego żołnierzami rozstrzeliwał rannych członków sił uderzeniowych. Nim zdążył dojść do Soapa i Price'a, jego uwagę odwróciło zestrzelenie ultranacjonalistycznego śmigłowca i przybycie wsparcia lojalistów. Gdy Zachajew i jego strażnicy odwrócili wzrok, Price sunął po ziemi pistolet M1911 do Soapa, który zastrzelił nim Zachajewa i jego strażników. Gdy Kamarow i jego drużyna przybyli, Soap został ewakuowany w bezpieczne miejsce, podczas gdy rosyjski sanitariusz reanimował Price'a. Dowódca na polu bitwy Task Force 141 w misji "Alpinista"]] W ciągu następnych pięciu lat po zakończeniu wojny domowej, MacTavish wspinał się po szczeblach SAS, biorąc udział w nieznaną liczbę operacji na całym świecie. To właśnie podczas tych pięciu lat MacTavish został mianowany na porucznika i ostatecznie awansował do stopnia kapitana, był też elitarnym członkiem jednostki Task Force 141 składającej się z najlepszych i najbardziej doświadczonych żołnierzy. Przed 2016 rokiem MacTavish został dowódcą na polu bitwy, prowadził misje z Porucznikiem Simonem "Ghostem" Riley'em i Sierżantem Garym "Roach'em" Sandersonem pod jego dowództwem. MacTavish nie ujawnił swojego pseudonimu z SAS żadnemu z członków. Ta sytuacja jest dobrze widoczna w misji "Gułag". Gdy MacTavish wycelował z Colta M1911 w Price'a mówiąc "Rzuć to!", ten zapytał "Soap?", a Worm potem powiedział "Kim jest Soap?". Odzyskanie modułu ACS "]] Kiedy Rosjanie dostali w swoje ręce opadłego amerykańskiego satelitę, MacTavish i Sanderson zostali wysłani w celu infiltracji rosyjskiej bazy rosyjskiej w górach Tienszan na pograniczu Kazachstanu, aby odzyskać moduł ACS. Po zejściu z gór i przedostaniu się przez bazę, duet odnalazł moduł wewnątrz hangaru . Jednakże zostali przyłapani przez Petrowa i jego ludzi. MacTavish mówi Roach'owi, żeby zrealizował plan B. Podczas brawurowej ucieczki, Roach i MacTavish przebili się przez bazę i "pożyczyli" skutery śnieżne, co doprowadziło do emocjonującego pościgu w celu dotarcia do czekającego zespołu ewakuacji. Alejandro Rojas z Rio De Janeiro]] Zaraz po misji w Kazachstanie, MacTavish został wraz z innymi członkami Task Force 141 wysłany do Rio de Janeiro w Brazylii, aby schwytać Rojasa, handlarza bronią, który dostarczył broń użytą do masakry na Międzynarodowym Lotnisku im. Imrana Zachajewa. Kiedy Soap i Ghost przesłuchiwali prawą rękę Rojasa, Roach i pozostała dwójka członków Task Force (Royce i Meat) poszli do faveli w poszukiwaniu Rojasa. Gdy dwójka zginęła w walce, Roach był zdany tylko na siebie. Roach przebił się przez dzielnice nędzy, aby znów spotkać się z MacTavishem i Ghostem, którzy schwytali Rojasa. Jednakże dowiedzieli się tylko o tym, że największy wróg Makarowa, Więzień 627, przebywa w Gułagu. Z powodu niespodziewanej inwazji na Stany Zjednoczone, przestrzeń powietrzna wokół Brazylii została zablokowana. W celu ucieczki, MacTavish wezwał Nikolai, którego uratował od losu Al-Fulaniego podczas wojny domowej w Rosji. Atakowani przez milicję, żołnierze Task Force dotarli na targ, skąd Nikolai miał ich zabrać swoim helikopterem, ale z powodu ciężkiego ognia ze strony milicji nie dał rady wylądować i musiał ich zabrać z innego punktu. Podczas ucieczki, Roach chwycił się dachu budynku i spadł na ziemię. Jednakże udało mu się wbiec z powrotem na dachy i chwycić drabinę helikoptera Nikolai. Kontratak w Rosji Krótko po ucieczce z Brazylii, Navy SEALs i Task Force 141 rozpoczęli dwuetapową operację. Pierwszy etap polegał na zabezpieczeniu zmodyfikowanej platformy wiertniczej w celu dezaktywacji wyrzutni SAM, a drugi etap na infiltracji więzienia. Po jego zinfiltrowaniu, MacTavish zaprowadził swe wojska do rosyjskiego Gułagu, do Więźnia 627, którym okazał się być Kapitan Price. Początkowo Price bierze Roacha za wroga (myśląc, że jest jednym z Rosjan), ale upuszcza broń po rozpoznaniu Soapa, który mierzył mu w skroń. Zaraz po tym MacTavish oddaje Price'owi pistolet M1911, którym zabił Imran Zachajewa pięć lat temu. Gułag zaczął się walić, żołnierzom udało się zbiec w ostatniej chwili. Ewentualność Po uwolnieniu Price'a, Task Force 141 udało się do Pietropawłowska, ponoć w celu zniszczenia okrętu podwodnego. W trakcie misji Roach wspomagał Price'a infiltrującego wnętrze okrętu poprzez sterowanie uzbrojonym bezzałogowym samolotem. Jednakże Price użył łodzi w celu odpalenia pocisku nuklearnego, który spowodował impuls elektromagnetyczny, utrudniający Rosjanom walkę z Amerykanami. Prawdziwe zamiary Shepherda Po odpaleniu pocisku, Task Force 141 zdecydowało o podzieleniu się. Price i MacTavish udali się do opuszczonego lotniska w Afganistanie, podczas gdy Roach i Ghost zaatakowali zabezpieczony dom Makarowa na granicy gruzińsko-rosyjskiej. Price i Soap zostali zaatakowani przez ludzi Shepherda i próbowali ostrzec Roacha i Ghosta, jednak spóźnili się. Price zdobył od Makarowa namiary na kryjówkę Shepherda i razem z Soapem opuścili lotnisko przy pomocy Nikolai. Zemsta ]]Price i Soap ścigali Shepherda przez Afganistan, walcząc z Kompanią Cieni. Uniemożliwili generałowi ucieczkę poprzez zestrzelenie podczas pościgu na motorówkach śmigłowca, którym Shepherd próbował zwiać. Price i Soap spadli wraz z nurtem wodospadu. Po podniesieniu się z upadku oszołomiony Soap podążał za Shepherdem i próbował go zabić. Shepherd jednak rozbroił go, uderzył jego głową o wrak samochodu (przewracając go na ziemię) i dźgnął go jego nożem w klatkę piersiową. Zanim Shepherd zabił Soapa z rewolweru .44 Magnum, Price rzucił się na niego, wyrzucając mu z ręki broń. Soap czołgał się po niego, Shepherd popchnął Price'a, przewracając go, wykopał rewolwer i kopnął Soapa w głowę. Price i Shepherd walczyli ze sobą na pięści. Gdy sytuacja stała się beznadziejna, Soap zaczął wyciągać nóż z piersi. Kiedy mu się to udało, rzucił nożem w Shepherda, trafiając go w lewe oko i zabijając. Price, który został pobity do nieprzytomności, wstał, odpychając z siebie ciało Shepherda. Po zobaczeniu Soapa w ciężkim stanie, podbiegł mu pomóc i obaj zostali zabrani przez Nikolai, który przyleciał helikopterem, mimo, że Price mówił ze jest to "lot w jedną stronę". Po zdradzie Shepherda, Price i Soap zostali niesłusznie oskarżeni o międzynarodowe zbrodnie wojenne, więc Nikolai zawiózł ich w miejsce, gdzie będą poza zasięgiem rządów Stanów Zjednoczonych i Wielkiej Brytanii. Tytuł poszukiwanego i polowanie na Makarowa Poszukiwany w akcji Po wygranej walce z generałem, Soap mało co nie umarł, zanim został przeniesiony do kryjówki w Indiach. Co gorsza, ludzie Makarova zaatakowali tą kryjówkę, próbując zabić pozostałych przy życiu członków Task Force 141. Soap nie przeżyłby, gdyby Price, Jurij i Nikolai nie odparli ataku i przenieśli go do innej kryjówki. Ścigając Makarowa thumb|200px|Soap w Sierra Leone Po tym wszystkim Soap razem z Pricem i nowym członkiem - Jurim udali się do Sierra Leone, aby przechwycić przesyłki z bronią chemiczną. Niestety, broń dotarła do wielu głownych miast Europy Zachodniej, w tym do Londynu, Paryża i Berlina. Krótko po fali ataków z bronią chemiczną, MacMillan poprowadził zespół do Somalli aby dowiedzieć się od tamtejszego dowódcy procederu o Makarowie i przesyłkach. Zdobyte informacje dodatkowo pomogły Team Metal w schwytaniu Volka w Paryżu. Śmierć Zdobyte informacje od Team Metal o spotkaniu Makarowa w Hotelu Lustig pokierowały Price'a, Soapa i Juriego do Pragi. Tam urządzili na terrorystę zasadzkę przy pomocy czeskiego Ruchu Oporu i starego przyjaciela Kamarowa. Niestety plan nie powiodł się. Makarow wysadził hotel Lustig i wieżę kościelną, która była stanowiskiem snajperskim Soap'a i Juriego. Soap uratował Juriego, wypychając go przez okno na zewnątrz. Sam jednak został przez eksplozję wyrzucony z budynku, co zakończyło się bardzo bolesnym upadkiem z dużej wysokości. Jeszcze przed wybuchem dowiedział się, że Jurij był kiedyś przyjacielem Makarowa. Price i Jurij zanieśli Soapa do najbliższego domu zajętego przez Ruch Oporu, gdzie Soap przekazał wieść o Jurim Price'owi jeszcze przed swoją śmiercią. Price, po śmierci swojego przyjaciela, postanowił zemścić się na Makarowie, nawet po zakończeniu konfliktu pomiędzy Rosją a Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Imię Soap'a, John MacTavish, zostało później wypisane na wieży zegarowej w Hereford ku czci poległych weteranów S.A.S. Cytaty Figurka W sprzedaży znajduje się figurka kapitana "Soap" MacTavisha stworzona przez Kotobukiya. Ma skalę 1:6 i mierzy 30cm / 12 cali wysokości. Oprócz tego w pudełku z figurką znajdują się 3 zestawy wymiennych broni i rąk w tym: dwa czekany, dwa pistolety M1911 oraz karabin M14 EBR. Jeśli te bronie nie są potrzebne, można je przechowywać na specjalnej podstawie. Ciekawostki *W języku angielskim wyraz "Soap" oznacza mydło lub telenowela (jako krótsza odmiana wyrazu "soap opera") *Soap wydaje się być wyznaczonym jako strzelec wyborowy, ponieważ w misjach w grach z podserii Modern Warfare, w których gracz wciela się w Soapa, dostaje karabiny w snajperskie. W misji "Zaciemnienie" i "Gorączka" otrzymuje M21, w misji "Grzechy ojca" R700. W misjach "Alpinista", "Gułag", "Wróg mojego wroga" Soap pojawia się z karabinem "M14 EBR", a w misji "Jak za dawnych czasów" z wytłumionym Intervention; *faworytem Soapa jest karabin M4A1 (SOPMOD), ponieważ w więcej niż połowie misji z COD4:MW i COD:MW2 dostaje właśnie tą broń do użytku; *blizna na lewym oku Soapa zmienia swoją pozycję w zależności od rozgrywanej misji; *w Modern Warfare 2, John jest nazywany "Kapitan MacTavish", a w misji "Ewentualność" również jako "Soap"; *Soap jest pirotechnikiem, co jest doskonale widoczne w misjach "Zaciemnienie", "Gorączka", "Ultimatum", "Wszyscy na miejscu" i "Nie można walczyć w sali wojennej"; *Soap ma podobną twarz, co Roebuck z Call of Duty: World at War; *"Gułag" jest ostatnią misją, w której Soap występuje jako postać niezależna. W tej misji występuje również jedyny moment, w którym Soap stoi obok kapitana Price'a; *na pokazach Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 na targach E3 w 2009 roku, Soap miał angielski akcent; *Słowa Soapa "Psy... nie cierpię psów" są nawiązaniem do słów Indiany Jones'a "węże... nie cierpię węży". Jest to również odniesienie do wielu spotkań z psami w Call of Duty 4; *Soap zabił Imrana Zachajewa i generała broni Shephera, dwójkę z trzech głównych antagonistów podserii Modern Warfare; *Soap był zawsze bliski śmierci w czasie spotkania twarzą twarz z głównym antagonistą; *Soap zawsze został odratowany przez rosyjskich Lojalistów po zabiciu antagonisty; *Soap jest uderzająco podobny do "Lake'a" z filmu Łzy słońca; *Soap to jedna z kilku postaci, którzy umierają podczas rozgrywki. Podobnie, jak Jurij i Dmitrij Petrenko ginie, będąc poza kontrolą gracza; *Soap chociaż został postrzelony i dźgnięty nożem w klatkę przeżył, został jednak zabity poprzez obrażenia spowodowane upadkiem z wysokości; *Soap w niektórych momentach przypomina postacie z innych gier, np. w misji "Persona non Grata" w chwili, gdy Soap patrzy na Jurija przypomina z twarzy Paula Ferenca z Far Cry 2; *Z jego nieśmiertelnika możemy się dowiedzieć, że jest wyznania rzymsko-katolickiego; *został odznaczony Krzyżem Wiktorii najważniejszym brytyjskim odznaczeniem wojskowym. * Chociaż zmarł w skutek ran, przed misją "Twierdza" widać, iż jego status to KIA (zabity w akcji), podczas gdy powinno to być D.O.W. (śmierć wskutek ran). * Jako jedyny jest postacią grywalną we wszystkich częściach Modern Warfare przez większości kampanii pierwszej części, trzy ostatnie misje drugiej i prolog w trzeciej Galeria SoapMactavish1.jpg|John "Soap" MacTavish w "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2" Soap.jpg|Soap podczas operacji en:MacTavish ru:Джон МакТавиш Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Ghosts Kategoria:SAS